


Game Over

by Faly



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, F/F, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 14:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faly/pseuds/Faly
Summary: What was supposed to be a easy mission ends badly for the Master of Chaldea and her servants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual quest I was on in Fate/Grand Order's story missions.
> 
> I had Shiki, Medusa, and a friend support Tamamo in my front line. It was odd. Like, I totally thought I had the advantage in my fully leveled servants, a good team comp, and the enemies that had kinda low HP. But said enemies kept on crit-ing me on every damn turn they had then one shadow servant that popped their NP and wiped them out. Haha. I was pretty shocked, humiliated, and PISSED. So I had my backline wipe them out the next turn. Hehe.
> 
> So I used this colorful experience to shape this idea into a short story (and sketch commission).
> 
> I had this originally written back in August and meant to post it on September 1, but I wasn't that hot on how it originally written. So I kept on rewriting this until I finally okay with how this came out. Took a while, but I finally succeeded 4 months later!
> 
> And I also meant to keep this around the 1000 word mark, but then like, 3000 words later, I remembered that fact, hehe.
> 
> I wrote this story in part for a dear friend, who loves the holder of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception so.

Shiki watched as the two ruffians came at her with heavy, rusted pipes, poised over their heads, ready to break her bones and pummel her to death. But the rage in their eyes, the way they rushed her, it promised more than physical injury.

But she wouldn't even move three steps.

One came at her quick, and she stepped aside, letting him run right passed her, but not before drawing her knife across the bright, blooming orange line on his chest. He fell into two pieces before hitting the asphalt with a thud, the pipe in his hand rolling away on the pavement. This all happened without her taking her eyes off the second man. Seeing what happened to his partner, he tried to use the range of his pipe to hit her over the head, but didn't expect her taking a swift step forward after he got into range and found her knife in his windpipe. He gagged and fell with his arms falling uselessly at his side; the pipe hitting the ground with a loud clang.

The last thing he saw was the face of the woman wearing a blue kimono and a red jacket, smirking, before his consciousness went dark.

Shiki Ryougi watched with a mild fascination as the two bodies of the wild street men dissolved into blackish purple embers, with a quiet sizzling scream accompanying it. She walked away, absently minding kicking the rusted pipe the phantasmal human was wielding.

That was fun.. She looked back at the other twenty-four pipes that laid behind her. She smiled a little. A little more fun than lying in bed all day.

She, along with Tamamo and Medusa, accompanied the master this time on this little excursion in this part of the city, Shinjuku, to find some supplies or something for Chaldea. She didn't know the finer details of it but she was pleased to know that they selected her to come along on the quest. She got along well with Tamamo (she always did this little dance to empower her and heal any wounds she received) and Medusa, who was always reliable when things got tough, so that made these little trips more pleasant.

It was better than traveling with that composer with the annoying laugh and that scantly clad samurai.

“MI!” came Tamamo, squealing as she kicked the face of one of the fallen thugs that came after her. “KON~!” The man was no longer conscious, but Tamamo was never the forgiving type towards her foes. “That’ll show you for bearing your fangs at me, peasant! Hm!” She walked away in a dainty stride, nose in the air.

Shiki bent down and wiped her bloodied knife on the coats of the men before sheathing it. She turned around to see two more unconscious men hanging in the air, chains tangled around their bodies. They swung back and forth lifelessly for a few seconds before the chains undid themselves around them and slipped away. The two bodies hit the pavement hard.

“All enemies eliminated,” Medusa said coolly, wrapping up her long silver chains back up. She turned her head around. “Master?”

A few meters, an orange-haired girl had her arms around a struggling yakuza’s neck and arm. She was holding the man down on his knees and was hugging him close to her chest for a few seconds, before the man swiftly stopped fighting and went limp.

“Oof.” Ritsuka released the man and watched crumple on the floor. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked at Medusa, grinning nervously. “I did it!”

Medusa nodded, smiling lightly. “I knew you would, Master.”

The young woman made her way back up to her servants, fixing her specs and wiped her skirt off any dirt that may have been sticking to her. This time around, the Master went out with the Atlas uniform.

The team of four women met up in the middle of the street, with Tamamo briskly coming up to their master, Ritsuka, ahead of the other two.

“Oh, dear husband! Are you okay? I’m sorry you had to dirty your hands!” The fox servant glared at brunette. “Shiki is supposed to be guarding you.”

Shiki ignoring the glare with an unexpected soft smile. “Master can handle herself against these dregs.” She traveled enough with the master to see she how resilient she was.

Ritsuka nodded with a loose, uneasy laugh. “Uh, yeah. It’s okay, Tamamo. Medusa taught me how to defend myself better.”

The fox servant cheeks puffed in annoyance. “Well, even so.”

Shiki and Medusa approached their master more slowly, inspecting the littered street and looking out for any still conscious survivors, seeing none before finally gathering around Ritsuka.

“That was fun, I guess,” Shiki said as she carelessly stepped on the hand of one the unconscious Yakuza under her with her boot heel. “I was hoping for something better.” Then there was a crunch of bone.

“Oui! Keep your bloodlust in check, Shiki-san!” Tamamo chastised her. “We’re all here on a mission, not to fight the riff-raff of this city! And there’s blood on your boots. Please clean that filth off before you track that everywhere.”

“Move in that case.” Shiki pointed down with her stained boot at the spot where Tamamo stood, which there laid a streak of wet, bright red blood.

The fox spirit looked down and her face paled. “KYAH! DISGUSTING!” she hopped away as Shiki watched her jump on a small car and took off her platforms. A little smile formed at the corner of her lips. She couldn’t lie, the foxy woman was amusing.

Ritsuka laughed a little. “Well, anyway, she’s right. We came here for a reason. So, let us—”

Medusa perked up and swung around. “Master!”

All the woman grew alarmed and looked to where the gorgon was staring at. The empty streets ahead.

Suddenly, the sounds of motors running reached Ritsuka’s ears, and she watched as several vans emerged from the side roads, along with, to Ritsuka’s dismay, a large truck pulling up from the main street and making its way to them.

“Reinforcements.” Medusa took hold of her stakes and readied herself in a battle stance.

“Good.” Shiki pulled out her knife, looking more than pleased to engage in more combat.

“Hm.” Tamamo came from behind Ritsuka. “Master, I’m not saying we can’t win this fight, but the tingle in my ears tells me this might be a challenging battle.” She turned to her. “I think we should retreat for now and focus on…” She trailed off seeing her master’s confidant, near smug look; eyes half-lidded but bright, lips curling into a grin.

It reminded Tamamo how this big brawl started.

“We can take them,” Ritsuka spoke in a tone of complete confidence.

“Oui,” Tamamo deadpanned. “I think you’ve been hanging out with the wrong servants, Husband.”

The brakes of the vans squealed as they came to a stop in front of the four of them, then the sliding of the doors opening. Many more men in suits gathered in the front, armed with long, thick pipes and tarnished, chipped katanas. The truck from behind the vans stopped in place.

"You're the gaggle of bitches that's been wreaking our boys on our turf and thinking you own the place," said a man dressed in the fine white suit in the middle of the rougher-looking members. Revealing him to be the leader of these thugs. Upon closer inspection, Shiki noted the white and gold sheathed katana in his hand.

Shiki and Medusa poised to attack at any moment, both only awaiting their master’s orders to attack. Medusa regarded them all coolly, bending forward until she was almost prone onto the floor, while Shiki looked more than thrilled to see them, going by her rare dark smile and once brown eyes lit up in vibrate reddish-blue. Her Mystic Eyes activated. She stood in place, hand in one pocket and knife ready in the other.

"Nice sword," Shiki complimented one man with a gleaming katana, She leaned her head to the side. The katana glinted brighter under the lights of the Shinjuku ward the more she looked at it... Yes, the decision made itself. That sword was hers now.

"Who've thought a bunch of punks," Shiki kicked away a pipe in her way, "would have something as nice as that." She was sure she was grinning, that same cruel grin that dancing across her face anytime something got her blood going.

The thugs surrounding the man with the well-maintained katana moved away from him, taking a few steps back. The confidence they had a second before vanished, replaced with uncertainty and fear. They must have thought she and the others were just a bunch of little girls. The leader, however, stood his place, unafraid. "Your dirty fingers ain't touching this, bitch."

"Hmph," Shiki mused lightly, still grinning. "I wasn't asking."

A small chuckle came from Medusa.

Ritsuka turned to Tamamo and held up her marked hand, the red command seals glowing. “Ready to support us?”

Tamamo sighed a little. “I guess it can’t be helped.” Suddenly, Tamamo’s soft features became sharper, eyes glinting and teeth bare, looking almost feral. “There’s nothing wrong with letting out the beast within us, I suppose."

Her master grinned before both turned to face their foes. Ritsuka held out her hand.

“Master, what are your orders?!” Medusa shouted.

“We go on the offensive!” was the answer.

\- - - - - -

How did this simple mission turn such a complete and absolute disaster so quickly?

Were they too arrogant? Too disorganized? Too unprepared? Too weak?

This was all pondered in deep, extensive thought. The scenario replaying many times over.

But it such thoughts were summarily interrupted when the stitched, leather strap cut deep into the cleft of Shiki’s plump ass, the tattered remains of her kimono being forced down in between.

“Mmmphm!!!!” Shiki squealed. She struggled to get off the hood of the car she was being shoved down hard by one of the men handling her. He laughed at noises Shiki was making, all the while holding her down as another member was pulling the straps harder and farther until it connected with the leather body harness around her torso.

“Shut up!” he slapped her ass hard enough to make the skin around her buttocks to jiggle and contract from the kinetic impact while the other man shoved her head down onto the hood, her bare, naked breasts mashing and ballooning on the cool surface.

“Mmmmphhhf!!!” she cried. She kicked her legs, futilely trying to get the men off her.

“Get the bitch’s ankles; we still got to tighten this thing around her arms. Her hands are dangerous.”

As she kicked more, she felt rough hands quickly snatched her flailing thighs, moving down her legs until they got her ankles. “Mmmmhhp!!!!” NO! She tried to kick and struggle even harder, to the point of nearly bouncing her body off the hood, until their grip became more controlling and solid. They had her pinned and fully under their control—and they knew it too. Shiki felt a rough, calloused hand go along with her full thigh up to her ass cheek and felt a hard pinch.

“MMMP!!” She tried rising her body again, but a hand took hold of her hair and immediately slammed her back down on the hood, causing her to groan loudly and snarl. Her cheek met the wet, saliva-smeared metal surface. Between her jaw was a huge, almost comically huge, ball in Shiki’s mouth. The look of it could make the jaws of anyone glancing at her, ache.

Besides being huge, it also caused her to excessively, and humiliatingly, drool all over her lips, chin, and on the hood of the car. Her first instinct was to dislodge and spit out the invasive sphere, but the big ball not only gagged her, the ball pressed her tongue down on the floor of her mouth; and was securely in place via the thin, tough straps cut across her cheeks and buckled behind her skull. No amount of shaking her head wildly would loosen it. All that did was make her captors laugh at her futile, humiliating efforts.

She felt hands grip her manacled wrists firmly, then they began to bow and bend her upward up her back. The sudden, growingly, awkward position her hands were being forced into caused spikes of pain to lance up her arms. “HMMPHMM!!!” She lurched forward, shifting her narrow shoulders to escape the painful position of her hands. She felt them go passed her mid-back, causing to her cries to warp into loud screams of pain as her hands were finally in between her shoulder blades.

“HHHMPGGHGPPP!!!!!” She fought and struggle as hard as could, do whatever to worm her body out of this hellish position, ignoring the cutting strap between her legs as she moved about, but in the vice-grip hands of her captors and her bondage, the only evidence of her intense struggling was her bucking hips and her feet uselessly kicking about. All which looked silly and only made her captors laugh, and for some of them, to titillate; as some watched her ass as it jerked, almost looking as if it she was shaking it.

Shiki felt something slide down her folded-in hands, something tight and rubbery. Then she felt something encircle her forearms then biceps, both tighten, then buckled. She felt all the hands around her body release her, before suddenly getting hauled off the hood and spun around. Shiki tried to run away, her one last final attempt to escape, the blindfold blocking her eyes be damned. She had her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception activated, but she might as well had them off with the padding keeping her eyelids shut.

But she immediately tripped over something, or someone, and hit the rough pavement, chest first. She grunted in pain and surprised, feeling the wind get knocked out of her; and sharp, lancing pain radiating from her unprotective nipples.

“MMMKMMPHH!” came Medusa’s muffled, exasperated grunts.

At their feet of their captors, Medusa, normal so deft, quick, and powerful - laid on the hard asphalt, limbs wrapped together behind in her back with her very own chains, forcing her in a tight and cruel hogtie. They pulled her body into a bow, with no give from the chains. Medusa rocked uselessly in place, screaming muffled curses into the ball gag fixed perfectly between her teeth. The straps of the gag spread her lips across the red sphere, bring forth at how big the gag was. She wore a unique blindfold; it came together in a perpendicular angle instead of going straight across her eyes.

Medusa's lithe body rolled and rubbed on the harsh floor. That little mini dress she wore did nothing to protect her skin. Made worse by the fact the dress had specific cuts around her hips and sides of her ribs, offering even less protection.

A softer grunt of pain came from a few feet away.

Tamamo was in a worse shape than even Medusa. No longer wearing her elaborate and beautiful kimono, she was near naked, with only her panties and dark blue thigh highs on her legs keeping any sense of modesty. They bound the fox spirit in the same fashion as Medusa, but instead of chains, it was long strains of red rope; fastened around her chest, it kept her arms squarely behind her back, forearms crossing each other and ensnared in a complex weave of a tie. Shibari was the word that came to mind as she looked on. They brought together her ankles as one with the same rope, section off at the thighs, knees, and then her ankles; before they tethered her bound ankles to her wrist ties. But not before they wound the rope around Tamamo's fluffy tail, causing great discomfort in the fox.

But if she was in any pain, she didn't show it. Like Medusa, she was animatedly struggling against her hogtie, rolling to-and-fro on the hard pavement; all made worse that her large breasts were mashing and rubbing hard on the harsh surface, rubbing them raw.

"Mmmhmmmmff!!" Tamamo snarled. Like Medusa, there was a bright red, enlarged ball strapped into her mouth. She drooled heavily; a pool of spit on the ground between her large breasts. The same perpendicular blindfold was also around her head, but some addition straps going around her skull, because now her normally erect, it had flattened tall fluffy ears down onto her head.

“Are they all gathered?!” came excessively cutesy, feminine voice from the open steel doors of the truck, causing a few of the suits to turn around.

Inside the truck, a harsh florescent light emanated within. On the ceiling were many hanging hooks and chains, along with a metal table on the side of the wall. On it laid a wide and long steel case with a padlock.

At the opening of the truck stood a tall figure of a voluptuous woman in a white suit. Her long, flowing pink hair laid on one side of her shoulder, with a hostess hat on top of her head. The suit itself could hardly be called professional in any manner. It was more akin to a fetish, sexualized parody of one. The blazer hugged her curves and showed an ample amount of her vast cleavage and bare belly, clarifying that was the only thing she was wearing. The thin skin-tight miniskirt left little to the imagination; and the tights wore only served to articulate her legs.

“Y-Yes, they are all ready to go, mistress,” the leader in white sputtered, bowing his head. He and the young mistress looked to the side as they saw the men finally finish up with Shiki bonds. She was groaning loudly in pain, her arms stuck in a cruel reverse prayer and pressed down onto her back via the additional ropes around her wrists, biceps, and forearms.

“Good, good, good! You boys did excellently! They almost wiped out your whole organization, but you got the job done. You should be proud!” She hopped on one leg, the other leg bent horizontal to the floor.

“Ah… Yes.” He ogled the view from the opening of the young mistress's skirt. “We are happy to have done this for you, mistress.” He bowed again.

“Of course you all are. Now load these bitches on!” she clapped her hands. “I got a schedule to keep.”

All the men complied and began to gather all the female servants, getting them up off the ground and either pulling them along, or hoisting them over their shoulders towards the truck.

“Oh!” The woman in white clapped her hands excitedly. “We’re all going to have so much fun!” She looked over her shoulder and smiled impishly. “Aren’t we, Master?”

“Mmmmp-hmmp…” Ritsuka groaned into her muzzle. The young woman still wore her atlas uniform, but it had added the addition of a cruel crotch rope. They pulled the crotch rope snug against and across her vagina, the panties offered no protection of any kind. They had tied more rope around it and pulled over her head and around one of the steel loops hanging from the ceiling, then to her narrow wrists, tied and knotted off tightly. She tried to move and struggle, but the crotch rope rendered any struggle into nothing as the cutting pain sheared her crotch. To make this worse, the rope looped around her crotch tie and wrists were a few inches too short, forcing to stand on the tips of her toes to avoid getting split in half by the leather strap running through her fleshy genitals.

Ritsuka groaned pathetically again. Her legs were straining to maintain this position, and the burn in her legs was getting worse and worse.

The woman’s hand came down right across her ass with such force that it threw her right off the floor and smacked right into the wall in front of her. Suddenly knocked off balance, the full weight of her body came down onto crotch rope, cleaved right into the pussy and ass. The irises of her eyes shrunk into dots. The pain was unimaginable, rendering all thought into nothing.

“MMMMMPPPMMMMMHHH!!!!” she screamed loudly. Tears of pain formed at the corner of her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

“I said: Aren’t we MASTER?” The woman in white said icily, her bright golden eyes dulled with glaze. There was a deathly aura surround her, causing Ritsuka freeze in place.

Numbly, Ritsuka nodded her head. She didn’t want to see what would happen if she disobeyed.

“Yay!” Her frosty demeanor gone in an instant, her bright smile returned in full force. “Words of wisdom, Master: answer the questions I ask. It’s disrespectful to ignore someone’s question, y’know?”

“Mmmymmh…” Ritsuka snorted, breathing heavily as she wrestled with the sharp, radiating pain between her legs.

The woman in white beamed before turning around to see the men hoist the last servant into the truck, Shiki. She grunted when she hit the metal floor and slid across it, towards the two ahead of her.

“Ah, looks like we got a volunteer! Isn’t that great, master?”

Ritsuka moaned, not really wanting to answer. Thankfully, the woman didn’t seem to notice her silence.

“I agree!” She turned back to the other bound and gagged servants. “And you two shall be leashed in the meantime. Boys,” she commanded. In response, two suited men got on and both pulled the women forward by having them slide. Medusa grunted in pain as they dragged her forth by her long purple hair and Tamamo by her tail.

"HHHMPH!"

"SMMMPTP!"

“That fox bitch, her and I will have a nice long session together, just you wait. And you,” she pointed at Medusa. "You and Shiki here shall be quite the trophies~"

"Mmmhp?!" Medusa lifted her head and threw her weight around to loosen her chains, but the additions of padlocks, there was no way she was going anywhere.

The mistress bent down and pulled Shiki up off the floor. Shiki tried pulling away and struggled as she was bought back by the strap of her harness. “You’re not going anywhere, mystic-eyed bitch. You'll be bonding with your master in mutual torment." 

She got a hold of one of the long handcuffs hanging above her. Shiki shifted her shoulders and tried to struggle to escape. But the woman in white proved stronger than she looked and effortlessly pulled Shiki in and got the awaiting manacle around the ropes behind her back before releasing her. She lurched forward a couple feet before she bounced back into place.

“Mmmhhpp!? Mmmmpgh!!!”

“There! Now you’re both ready! Just as soon as…” She looked to the side and waited for the men to finish up securing the other two servants to the floor rings, leashing them before they left and hopped out.  
“Excellent.” The woman in white moved to the large steel case on the table. She took out a silver key nestled between her breasts and popped the lock off seconds later. As she opened it, she sighed in contentment. “Master,” she called.

Ritsuka’s glanced up, and her whole body went rigid, the color drained from her face, eyes widen into tea plates. For that moment on, she knew that this crotch rope and the pain it caused-–it was nothing compared she was about to torture with.

In the case, Ritsuka saw many instruments of torture. Long rods, rods with prongs, sharp blades, phallic devices, other tools she couldn’t even describe. The woman in white plucked something from the corner side of the display and presented it to her.

It was a gleaming chrome ball in the shape of a teardrop, with a large screw sticking out. A twisting mechanism.

“Oui, master, one with the mystic eyes.” The woman in white was now looking at her with pure sadism painting her face. It scared Ritsuka, not because of the cruelty behind it, but because she seen this expression before, this aura of malice before. Tamamo. 

Why did this woman remind her of Tamamo!? 

“You ever heard of a 'Pear of Anguish'? They’re very interesting devices.” She was smiling toothily, her sharp teeth showing. “The head here can expand when you twist this screw here.” She showed them and the silvery head began to expand outwards at the four splits around the ball, it almost looked like a metallic flower blooming.

“Now while it looks harmless at first glance, it's probably one of the worst, best tools in my collection, and my personal favorite.”

The shiver in Ritsuka got worse. Her breathing grew short. Even Shiki, who’d been uselessly cursing into her gag and struggling, stopped as she listened to their female captor.

“Now you ask, ‘How could this little thing be so scary?’ Well! I now ask to imagine this head, closed, forced into a very tight, confining space, then expanded into full bloom. Full of... anguish."

O-Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no!!!! Thick trails of beaded sweat ran down Ritsuka’s face as she clenched herself as hard as she could. Tears of fear began to fall. Oh god, this is so bad!

“Haha, figured it out, dear master?” She cackled madly. It was so voracious that it rocked her body;Her great voluminous breasts shook, almost threatening to pop out of her blazer.

Suddenly, she was in front of the master, her cleavage right in Ritsuka’s muzzle gagged face; the scent of flesh and perfume invaded her nose. She took a handful of her orange hair and pull her head back, before the pink-haired woman took a long, hot, lecherous lick up from her cheek to Ritsuka’s puffy red eyes, coating one half of her face with saliva.

An entire involuntary, bodily shuddered rocked Ritsuka’s body She felt so violated right now.

“That fear and despair,” her captor spoke dreamily, yellow eyes glazed for a moment as her irises grew wide. She was in euphoria. “I’ll never tired of it~”

She blinked, the bliss gone. Back was the woman's sadistic glint. "Do you want to try one out?” she asked cutely. 

“Nmmph!” She shook her head quickly.

“Oh! How unexpected! I didn’t take you for a coward. Interesting! Well, in that case…” She released Ritsuka and moved right in front of Shiki. “I’ll just go down the line.”

Dread and despair sank deep in her chest, feeling her body grow heavy with it.

“NNPPHM! NNNMPH! DMMMGHPP!!!!” she screamed, struggling to forward, jerking on her cuffed wrists above her head. The chains shaking, the squeaking of her boots skidding on the metal floor, and muffled cries of pleading and cursing. Not her servants!

“You had your chance, master. Now dear Shiki-san will take the punishment you avoided,” the woman said.

“Hmmph?” Unable to see, Shiki glanced around listlessly, trying to figure where the direction of her captors and master’s voice was coming from. She got her answer when she got shoved into the wall, chest first. The feeling of cold steel on her breasts made her shudder.

“Gmmggph?!!?” she mumbled her surprise through the ball gag. Shiki felt like she was being forced down on the car hood like before. Only this time the hands on her ass were smooth and lithe, but cold. She could feel goosebumps form on her ass and thighs as the cold hands of the woman thoroughly inspected her.

“Oh nice! You're small but you got it where it counts. Excellent.” The woman brought her lips close to Shiki’s ears and whispered: “Do you want this in your tight assy or wittle pussy of yours?” She asked in adolescent accented mockery.

Shiki grunted softly and resisted the urge to shudder for a moment as the woman blew warm air into her ear, but she quickly recovered. She jerked her body and began to try to wrestle and worm her way out from under this disgusting woman’s hold. But the woman was like she married to her back, nothing dislodged her. She felt the woman push her body harder into hers.

Shiki snapped up when she felt her cold fingers starting fishing around her bare-naked crotch, fingertips brushing through her pubic hair.

“Haha! Oh, I can tell this wittle pussy of yours is full of vitality just by touching it! The decision made itself! Now the question is: Do we do this raw or do we lube this monster up? Either way, I'm breaking you in half.”

“MMMHPMMMGHMME!!!”

“NMMHP! SMMPHP!!” Ritsuka pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oho, how adventurous, Shiki-san~” She ignored the master and ran her hand up Shiki’s muscled ass. “Very adventurous.”

\- - - - -  
A few feet away from all this carnage, one member in the black suits watched this exchange with a quiet gaze. Whether they were into it, it didn’t show on their face, obscured with a mask and black shades. Quietly, he moved back and closed the steel doors.  
The muffled screams of the women within echoed in the small space, then silence as it shut.

He then pulled the latch down and locked the door and moved back in front to take the young mistress back to her ward.

GAME OVER


End file.
